


You'd Never Hurt Me

by Gypsyn



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsyn/pseuds/Gypsyn
Summary: “And how the hell’s sitting alone in here bored outta my mind supposed to magically heal me faster?” he asked snidely.Kagome sighed in resignation and went to open the door. He rose unsteadily to his feet watching expectantly. The miko frowned and wiggled it this way and that putting more force into the action. And then he saw her pause and go pale.“I ah… I think the locking latch fell,” she murmured, turning to him helplessly.





	You'd Never Hurt Me

“I’m fine already. You worry way too much,” Inuyasha grumbled adamantly. 

Kagome shot him a warning glare from her position at his side. “Anyone would worry after seeing an injury like THAT Inuyasha. If you’d been human you’d probably be dead right now.”

“Good thing I’m not just human then huh?” he snorted.

“It still had to HURT,” she argued. “And it definitely put you in a bad position during the fight.”

He watched as she tied off the bandages around his chest and pulled back to give him one last look over. “Like I said, you worry too much Kagome.”

“We were ALL worried.”

"Nah,” he answered once she too turned, evidently to neaten up her healing supplies and replace them into her bag. “The others know better.”

The girl sighed in frustration, and stood, hefting the bag to her shoulder.

“Well I’ve done all I can do, but you should rest.”

“Keh, As if. I’m comin with you.”

The girl frowned. “But Kaede said you should have lots of quiet. That’s why she gave you the sick hut.”

“And how the hell’s sitting alone in here bored outta my mind supposed to magically heal me faster?” he asked snidely.

Kagome sighed in resignation and went to open the door. He rose unsteadily to his feet watching expectantly. The miko frowned and wiggled it this way and that putting more force into the action. And then he saw her pause and go pale.

“I ah… I think the locking latch fell,” she murmured, turning to him helplessly.

“The hell??” he growled, leaning forward to examine the door. But before he could even wrap his hand around the latch, it repelled him with a mild but familiar shocking sensation.

His fingers quickly retreated and a growl was drawn from him. “Son of a… That bastard of a monk fuckin SEALED us in here!”

“What??” Kagome squeaked in surprise. “Why would he do that??”

‘To be nosy’ instantly supplied Inuyasha’s mind as he glared at the door. But he knew from experience that he couldn’t just break it down and he doubted Kagome could take the seal off from this side of the door.

The others had pressed them to talk about the attack all evening. And apparently locking their friends up together in a tiny hut to hash things out had been very much on the table.

His glare worsened for a moment. Kagome looked at him with all the anxiety of a rider about to get on a wild horse. Waiting for the outburst he was holding back.

“…Whatever,” he growled eventually, turning away to go plop back down on the straw grumbling, “It’s normal for us to share rooms by now. They can’t keep us in here forever.”

Kagome sent him a slightly surprised look but nodded her agreement and after a moment’s silence sat down beside him.

She’d realized by now why they were locked in here. Her suddenly awkward and worried demeanor said it all for her. A few more minutes passed and Inuyasha gave a deep sigh before biting the bullet.

“… Why didn’t you run before?” he asked, somehow managing to sound only slightly accusing. Mostly he just felt tired and miserable over the whole thing. It was HIS fault after all.

“Before?” she tried innocently.

“When I lost it and went full demon today,” he snapped softly, sending her a glower that went ignored. “I went straight for you and you didn’t move an inch.”

“I’m surprised you remember this time.”

“Don’t change the subject Kagome. I could have fuckin KILLED you. You KNOW that right?”

“You could kill me now too if you wanted,” she replied simply. “Even as a full human I have no doubt you could overpower me in a heartbeat if you wanted.”

“Then why didn’t you run?” he demanded softly. “If you really know how dangerous I am, what the hell did you think you were doing standing there like you were waiting for me to slice you to pieces?”

“Because I knew you wouldn’t hurt me.”

“Stupid. You can’t trust me to remember you when I’m like that! I can’t even remember who I am!”

“I could have osuwari’d-”

Inuyasha was forced to the floor of the hut with a loud THUD.

Kagome released a sharp gasp and was instantly worrying over him. “I’m SO sorry!! I really didn’t mean- I can’t believe I let it slip out like that! Are you okay??! Did I hurt you??!”

“Dammit woman.“ he hissed against the floor. But his imminent scolding was cut off when he felt the girl pull him onto her lap.

“I’m really sorry, Inuyasha. Please tell me I didn’t just make it worse.”

He let out a half-hearted grumble and released a heavy breath against her legs. “You didn’t. Not like you sat me from a tree or somethin.”

The two returned to awkward silence for a moment or two. Both struggling to find something to say.

”…I didn’t run because of your expression,“ Kagome finally murmured. His ears angled toward her in quiet interest. "You didn’t seem angry or fueled by bloodlust. You just looked confused. Like… you were trying so hard to remember. And I decided to stay and help you,” she explained softly. Then almost defiantly she pointed out, “It worked.”

“…I’m used to killing to get by Kagome,” he intoned softly. “I don’t even know how many demons I’ve slaughtered over the years. or rabbits, or deer. Still, before Tetseiga broke, I never thought I could kill humans like that. And when I did… I realized If I’m not careful, one day I’ll wake up and find your blood on my hands too. And I…” Inuyasha’s voice went rough with emotion. “I don’t want that. If I hurt you… I don’t know WHAT I’d fucking do.”

One of her hands brushed gently over his head, stroking his hair. It was soothing. “…I had absolutely no intention of letting that happen Inuyasha. I was being careful, promise.”

He nodded slightly and his eyes glancing away uneasily. “Good… I guess,” he murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> Occasionally, I’ll read a fanfiction that just rubs me the wrong way and I deal with that by writing my own version.
> 
> My friend @grapefruitwannabe tried this method by sending me a scene she hated and asking me to fix it. XD This is such a scene. I won’t say what story I’m redoing because it doesn’t really matter context wise, and the last thing I want to do is discourage the writer. But hey, I have this floating around my folders now, might as well share right?
> 
> \-----  
> You can also find me on FF.Net here: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3783208/Gypsyn  
> -  
> I'm on Tumblr here: https://gypsin.tumblr.com/  
> and here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/punapurreciator (if you want my Miraculous Ladybug blog)  
> -  
> My Deviantart page is here: https://gypsyn13.deviantart.com/


End file.
